Cupid
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: Sequel to Wish You Were Here as part of my Ianto and Scott Universe. About setting Iain up with Louis. If you haven't read the other - do not read this, otherwise it wont make a bit of sense. Enjoy xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Cupid (Pt 1)**

**Author****'s Notes: Oops, just realised that I wrote house in one sentence then continued to refer to it as a flat. sorry, had to re-post, I'm an obsessive perfectionist lol :P. **

**Disclaimer: okay so I don't own Ianto and I guess Scott belongs to John and the real world lol. I own the idea tho (and I also own Iain and Louis) : ). Does that count ?**

"Hi, Iain." Ianto greeted cheerfully, as he and Scott got out of the car.

"Ianto Jones, nice to finally meet you." Iain smiled brightly, shaking Ianto's hand.

"You too, Iain. Ah, I was right, you're cute. I knew it." Ianto replied, a look of glee on his face.

"Erm." Iain blushed a bright shade of red.

"Ianto, stop it. You're embarrassing him."

"Sorry, Scottie." Ianto replied, continuing to look Iain up and down.

"You have a nick-name for him, that's so sweet."

"Yan, put him down would you, I can see his clothes burning."

"I'm not that bad, Scott."

"You're undressing him with your eyes."

"I am not." Ianto protested, blushing a brighter red than Iain was already.

"Sorry, Iain. I can't take him anywhere."

"You're the one who got his number."

"I told you why." Scott replied in a hushed tone.

"What are you two planning?"

"Just a nice tea, that's all." Ianto smiled sweetly and innocently.

"Okay." Iain replied, not at all convinced.

"Anyway, you get in and me and Scott will put your stuff in the boot."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem."

Iain sat in the back seat of the Nissan Figaro and took in the interior of the car.

White seats, black flooring and chrome style dashboard.

This was definitely a custom designed car.

Ianto and Scott got back in the car still discussing the arrangements for tonight's meal.

"What year of Figaro is this?" Iain interrupted their conversation.

"1991. You know the model of the car?"

"Yeah, my dad owned a garage and was a major car expert. I know practically all the old cars better than the new."

"Cool. Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding, I love it. It's beautiful. I've always loved Figaros. They're so simple and yet look amazing."

"Glad you approve." Ianto smiled.

"Is it custom designed?"

"Yeah, Scott loved the traditional style of Figaro but wanted it to be unique. So we went with the really light sky blue exterior and chrome style dash. We also went with the full chrome wheel covers to keep a classic yet slightly modern look."

"Cause I love the classic and Ianto prefers the more modern look of cars. City boy."

"Oi, country boy, you're just as bad."

"Yeah, but at least I admit it."

Ianto rolled his eyes in response.

"Anyway, let's get going."

"Yep."

"You two are mental, I mean, I've never met a couple like you."

"One of a kind us, babe." Ianto replied, winking at Iain.

"Yep." Scott agreed with a grin.

"Okay."

Iain smiled and settled back into his seat.

"We're here."

"Wow, nice."

"Thank you."

"As you can see, classic versus modern again." Scott teased affectionately.

"It looks amazing. Really it does."

"Scott designed it. Like he said he went classic with a touch of modern for me."

"A compromise, nice. And it honestly looks great. The way you've mixed it up really brings a unique style to it."

"Guessing that the house gets your approval too."

"Sorry, I don't mean to comment on everything, it's just with me growing up with cars and being an architect it just kinda comes naturally."

"I'm joking, Iain. Don't worry about it." Ianto replied with a smile, ruffling Iain's hair affectionately.

"You two are, quite honestly, the loveliest and sweetest couple I've ever met."

"That's so nice of you to say."

"I told you he was sweet."

"And cute."

"Here we go again."

x..x

"Food's nearly ready, Scott."

"About time." Scott joked.

"Oi, cheek." Ianto smiled.

He had taken over from the cooking when Scott had become so engrossed in a conversation with Iain that he'd let the chicken burn. Ianto had had to cook spaghetti bolognaise from scratch.

He was glad it was a specialty of his.

"I'll get that." Scott replied, as the door bell rung through the house.

"Hi, Louis."

"Hi, darling, thanks for inviting me."

"It's not a problem, babe."

Scott always loved talking to Louis; he was an overly camp but all round attractive and genuine guy.

"Hey, Ianto, darling."

"Hey, Louis. How's things?"

"Good, yeah, I was just telling Scott about a young lad I met at work."

Ianto's face nearly dropped but he managed to keep his composure firm.

Scott smiled reassuringly at him.

"And?"

"Well, he's very attractive and sweet but, no luck, he's straight and is married with three kids."

Ianto almost sighed in relief.

"So, yeah, I was a little disappointed as you could imagine but … oh, hello, who's this gorgeous guy and where have you been hiding him, boys?"

"I'm Iain, nice to meet you … Louis, right."

"That's me, babe."

"I work with Scott and we were just talking some more about this beautiful house."

"That it is. And getting more beautiful by the second."

Ianto smirked at Scott, who just giggled softly.

"Yeah, Scott was just about to show me the bedroom, weren't you, Scott?"

"Down boy. Am I not good enough for you?" Ianto's grin grew wider.

"I told you a gorgeous guy might find his way into my bed, didn't I?" Scott replied, walking over to his partner.

"So that's why you got his number then. Now it all makes sense." Ianto commented as Scott grabbed him and pulled him close.

"You know you're the only one for me, babe."

"Good job, isn't it? I could get really jealous."

"Really? Well, what if I found jealousy sexy, mm."

The two continued to flirt as though nobody else was around and so did Iain and Louis.

"I love you, Scott Andrews."

"I love you too, Ianto Jones." Scott smiled, kissing Ianto softly.

x..x

"Unbelievable, isn't it? Can't keep their hands off each other." Louis smirked.

"Yeah, but it's so sweet to watch, isn't it?" Iain replied, a little sadly.

"Yeah, it is really. So what about you then, babe, anyone in your life."

"Not mine, no. Not for a while now. You?"

"Nope, I'm just not anybody's 'type of guy'. Pathetic, isn't it?"

"Definitely. I mean, you seem like a great guy."

"Aww, thanks. I tell you what, while they're busy _conoodling _, why don't we sit down and talk about pathetic male opinions."

"Sounds good, yeah."

"When you two have finished, could you possibly bring some wine over here, please, darlings." Louis directed at the couple, who had just realised what was going on again.

"No problem, guys."

x..x

"Well, that was lovely, Yan." Scott smiled, starting to collect the dishes from everyone.

"Thanks, babe. Let me help, okay. You two makes yourselves comfy, alright."

"Don't worry, we will." Iain commented, winking at Louis.

Ianto caught him and grinned at Scott.

"They've been flirting all night." Scott commented, once they were safely in the kitchen.

"I know. I think it's working, you know, your idea."

"Me too. They seem happy enough anyway."

"It's nice. Seeing Louis having so much fun, I mean."

"Yeah it is."

"Anyway, let's get back, shall we?"

"Yeah, before the flirting gets out of hand." Ianto giggled, grabbing two of the four puddings while Scott grabbed the remaining two.

"Pudding, guys."

"Thanks, boys." Louis smiled, gratefully taking a chocolate pudding from Ianto.

"Wow, this looks beautiful." Iain replied, ogling the cake in Ianto's hand.

"Careful, it's got enough rum in there to kill a horse." Ianto smiled.

"Nice."

"Anyone want a Gaelic coffee?"

"Are you trying to get us drunk?" Iain grinned wickedly.

"Most definitely." Scott grinned back.

"Now eat up." Ianto added, sitting down with his own chocolate pudding.

"And don't forget your drinks." Scott replied, placing four Gaelic coffees down on the table.

**For major fans of Sarah Jane Adventures, you might have notice that I mentioned a Figaro which is the exact model of car as Sarah Jane's in her spin off. I absolutely love that car and I thought I'd sorta mention Sarah Jane lol :P. I don't know if you can get a chrome style dash that's why I mentioned it was a custom style. Anyway, enjoy xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cupid (Pt 2)**

**Author****'s Notes: Okay so this is part 2.**

**Disclaimer: okay so I don't own Ianto and I guess Scott belongs to John and the real world lol. I own the idea tho (and I also own Iain and Louis) : ). Does that count ?**

"Wow, I think I'm drunk."

"You are, Iain, and you are so not driving home."

"And we're in no fit state either." Scott giggled from where he was sat on the floor, in front of the fireplace.

"Guess you'll have to stay with me for the night, darling." Louis smirked, drinking the last of his fifth drink.

"Sounds like a plan, babe." Iain smiled, kissing Louis on the cheek.

"So are you two gonna get it on then?" Ianto asked, giggling softly.

"Ianto Jones, what I think to ask." Louis grinned.

"Well, are you?"

"I don't know. Ask Iain if he wants to."

"Iain?"

"We don't know each other." Iain smiled.

"You've been flirting all night."

"We'll have to see, won't we?"

"I guess we will."

"Well, does anyone want another drink?" Scott asked, stumbling up of the floor and nearly collapsing back down.

"Whoa, Scottie, think you better sit down, babe." Ianto replied, standing up and promptly stumbling into his partner.

"Says the one." Scott grinned, just managing to hold Ianto up.

"I would help, boys, but I'm probably just as drunk as you two."

"Mmmm." Iain agreed into Louis' chest.

"Oh and not to mention that I have a young, gorgeous guy cuddling into my chest."

"Don't worry, we'll make it." Ianto giggled.

x..x

"Here you go, babes'."

"What took you two?"

"Quickie." Ianto smirked.

"Really?"

"No, Louis." Scott replied, rolling his eyes.

"Babe, something wrong with sitting with me?" Ianto joked, as Scott collapsed back down onto the rug in front of the fireplace.

"Yes, it's comfy and warm over here. Come on." Scott smiled, gesturing the place next to him.

"Alright then." Ianto replied, lying down next to Scott.

Scott then moved to lie on his side to keep the couple on the couch involved in the conversation, not that they noticed.

Said couple was currently preoccupied kissing and cuddling to even notice Ianto and Scott.

"Looks like your plan worked." Ianto commented, eyeing the couple on their sofa.

"Yep, it does. Sweet, isn't it?" Scott replied, leaning in to kiss his partner softly.

"Mmm." Ianto murmured into his partner's lips.

"What's up, baby?"

"I think we should get these two back to Louis'."

"Good idea."

"Boys, boys. I think it's time for you two to get going. Before you start going too far …" Ianto cut off.

"You're right, darling. Come on you." Louis replied, dragging Iain up off the couch and kissing him.

"Bye, boys."

"Bye, Iain. Bye, Louis."

"Bye, you too. And thanks, Scott." Iain smiled, winking at Scott.

The front door closed and silence fell on the flat.

"He knew?"

"Looks like it." Ianto giggled.

"Damn, he was good."

"Yeah. Anyway, you, bedtime."

"That sounds promising." Scott smirked, kissing Ianto again.

"I love you, you know."

"And I love you too."

Scott and Ianto decided to cuddle up in front of the fire a little longer.

Around an hour later, Scott was still curled up on the rug in front of the fire, but Ianto was sound asleep and snuggled into his chest, sighing softly in his sleep.

"God, Ianto, if only you knew how beautiful you are." Scott informed the sleeping figure, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Okay, quite short and sorta rushed but I like it xxx**


	3. Author Notes

**Author's Notes **

Just to let you know, I haven't died, I'm just back at college and I've currently no inspiration for fanfics. I'm entering a Live Journal contest thing so I'll upload it to here when its completed. Hope you guys haven't got bored of me now : ( xxxxxx


End file.
